Aquarius
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Si para Akashi ganar es como respirar, entonces, ¿qué es lo mismo que beber agua" Akakuro Inspirado en el doujinshi de Kain del mismo nombre.


**Hola, sé que ando retrasada con mis fics, pero tengo una buena explicación! Más o menos.**

**Verán, es muy probable que lo desconozcan, pero tengo un hermano gemelo, y por primera vez en nuestra vida estamos muy separados, él se fue a la capital del país, osease México, a hacer unos estudios, y yo estoy en nuestra ciudad natal y le hecho mucho en falta, estoy más desanimada que de costumbre, y según un amigo que fue con él, mi hermano (Alex a quien cariñosamente le llamo Allen) está más serio que nunca. U.U **

**En fin, si siguen algunos de mis fics lo siento mucho, pero no he tenido la inspiración para continuarlos, en verdad lo siento.**

**Unas amigas me impusieron un reto, bueno dos de hecho, y uno de ellos es hacer fic mis doujinshis favoritos akakuro (mi OTP) haciéndolos una historia conectada. A quien elegí fue a Kain, una de mis favoritas (aunque no sé si es mujer) y por eso haré un fic de 4 shots conectados entre sí contando como Akashi y Kuroko se hicieron familia y con un OVA tipo loveless.**

**Si alguna sigue a Kain quizá reconozca estos doujinshis. Estos son los que haré fic:**

**-Aquarius (osea este)**

**-Summer Gift Set (que tiene HaiKuro)**

**-Cubic Lover (con lemon)**

**-Moratorium no Koi (años después y viviendo juntos)**

**El "OVA" sera: Precios Wonder tipo loveless**

**Y es probable halla mpreg (aun no estoy segura) en un epilogo, ya que Kain tiene un precioso akakuro family donde tiene gemelos y no estoy segura de hacerlo, aunque las imágenes son muy lindas. Si tiene la oportunidad de leer los doujinshis háganlo, se los recomiendo. **

**En fin, haré esos shots de poco a poco, a ver si me animo ^^**

**Así que si siguen mis fics en verdad lo siento y por favor, conténtense (?) con estos mientras ^^.**

**Enjoy~**

Akashi PoV

"_Esta abrumador sed parece secar mi garganta y un poco de agua no la saciara_"

Las clases terminaban de manera normal, naturalmente el profesor me felicita en privado asombrado de mis capacidades. Aunque sé que es otro lame botas más, probablemente cree que el alagarme a mi tendrá un favor especial par con mi familia. No es el primero ni ser el último. La familia Akashi es muy poderosa.

"_Y en este infame desierto de máscaras encontré un oasis"_

Mientras me dirigía a la oficina del consejo estudiantil sentí un dolor de garganta, como si tuviera sed, sé que esto no es algo más que una mentira de mi mente. No es sed lo que en verdad tengo, lo que tengo es necesidad de _él_

Cerré los ojos un momento para dejar a mi mente hundirse en los recuerdos.

Y es que es demasiado divertido pensar en lo que diría mi padre al enterarse que su unigénito hijo tiene una clandestina relación con otro hombre, que ni siquiera pertenece a nuestro círculo social.

La familia Akashi desde generaciones pasadas ha sido muy tradicionalista y también muy estricta, tanto que yo como el sucesor debo heredar los caracteres y conductas que la familia considera adecuadas, depositando en mí desde edad temprana una gran carga.

El ser el mejor en todo, el tener las calificaciones más altas, el estar destinado a la excelencia y a la victoria han hecho de mi personalidad una de fría caballerosidad, siendo el hijo de la familia Akashi todas las personas se acercaban o alejaban de mi por ese hecho. Desde joven aprendí a juzgar a los demás, a descubrir que había bajo la máscara de falsa cordialidad. Y eso ha hecho que me aislé de los demás.

"_REALMENTE UN DESIERTO DE MASCARAS"_

Pero entonces descubrí a un chico peculiar cuyo rostro era la máscara del rey sin corazón, ningún sentimiento parecía reflejarse en ella, ni siquiera las personas parecían notarle.

"_Como si él fuera una ilusión_"

Parecía que era parte de una pintura al que el artista olvido pintarle en hermosos colores para resaltar como cualquiera. Pero fue olvidado.

Por supuesto tuve interés en ese chico, su rostro al que creí impertérrito en realidad no era una máscara de frialdad, solamente no podía expresar mediante ella lo que sentía, pero al conocerle descubrí en sus pequeños gestos un interés inusitado.

"¿_Sera como el oasis del desierto?_"

Nuestro tiempo juntos se limitaba en un comienzo a la cancha, donde supero mis expectativas impresionando a quienes vimos su habilidades en el juego de práctica, uniéndose a mí en la primera cadena.

Luego al hablar más con el descubrí que teníamos cosas en común, que hasta podríamos ser amigos. Nos gustaba el mismo deporte, los mismos libros, entre otros. Creo que él fue la única persona, que no fuera mi madre, con la que podía ser yo y sentirme a gusto, él era diferente de aquellos que me temían por mi familia o que me complacían y me alababan también por mi familia.

-Eso es porque Akashi-kun es Akashi-kun, y es Akashi-kun con quien me gusta pasar el tiempo -me contesto una tarde mientras le ayudaba con una materia luego de clases en la biblioteca. La pregunta surgió sin que la hubiese meditado.

Porque, no podía leerle como desearía no podía saber que pretendía. Siempre tranquilo y calmado, con sus grandes ojos azules viendo sin decir nada, solo observando, sin juzgar y sin codiciar. Kuroko era solo Kuroko y yo con él, más que ser "Akashi" solo era Seijuurou, solo era yo.

Esa tarde al escuchar su respuesta sentí un malestar en el corazón, sintiendo la desagradable sensación de latir tan fuerte que creí seria oído.

"_Lo había encontrado. El oasis de sinceridad ante el desierto de máscaras"_

En algún momento mis sentimientos por el fueron cambiando de una simple curiosidad a una dolorosa necesidad.

Necesitaba estar todo el tiempo con él, tenía que estarlo, pero no era posible, lo que sentía no era normal, no estaba bien, no era correcto.

"_El miedo a acercarse al estanque para beber y descubrir más arena paralizaba mi ser_"

Estar junto a alguien que no me juzgaría, que me diría unas cantas verdades, o me llevara la contra era algo valioso para mí, tanto que no lo tiraría por nada.

Pero él, Kuroko estaba siempre junto a Aomine y sentía celos, quería que dejara a Aomine y estuviera siempre junto a mi como tenía a Murasakibara pegado a mi cual chicle. O al menos estuviera junto a mí por "x"razón como Midorima.

Pero Kuroko no pedía de mi más que compañía, no buscaba más, por tanto no estaba conmigo.

Aomine era su luz después de todo.

Y después se unió Kise, el cual después de su partido con Kuroko estaba pegado como lapa. Mis celos crecían hasta el punto de desconocerme a mí mismo. Algo dentro mío solo pedía que Kise y Aomine sufrieran.

"_La valiosa agua del estanque solo podía ser de una_ persona"

Y un día que quedamos rezagados, gracias a un intercambio de opiniones de un libro, premeditado por supuesto, no soporte más.

"_La sed de ti me precipito al estanque"_

Y sin esperar un segundo más tome tus delicadas muñecas, realmente Kuroko, ¿cuán delicado podía ser nuestro _mi_ sexto hombre fantasma?, las tome y te empotre a los casilleros de los vestidores y con la sed de todos estos días junto ti te bese, bebiendo de tu boca el elixir de mi salvación.

"_La sed parecía animal, pero el estanque no debía secarse"_

Te bese de manera muy fiera, ¿fue tu primer beso?, lo lamento, no pretendí a la rudeza, pero esta se invitó. Solté tus manos en un momento incierto, con una mano tome tu rostro, forzándote un poco más, y con la otra tome tu cintura acercándote a mí.

Me sorprendí sentir tus manos en mi nuca, acercándome más a ti, correspondiendo mi beso. Me sorprendí tanto que me separe de ti y vi en tu rostro reflejada una hermosa expresión hasta ahora desconocida. Tus labios abiertos buscando aire y tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus ojos casi cerrados y jadeante.

-Akashi-kun -me llamaste, sosteniéndose de mí, como si me hubiese bebido tus fuerzas, ya que tus piernas temblaban creo que fui muy rudo, cuando normalizaste tu respiración volví a beber de ti.

"_La sed no se saciaría, porque del estanque quería embullirme por completo_"

Te bese suavemente, tuvo una o dos novias, una i puesta por mi padre a la que corte por infiel, otra hueca a la que corte por idiota, pero a ninguna había besado como te besaba a ti, con suma delicadeza, como si tratara de curar tus labios con un dulce beso, y ninguna hacia latir mi corazón como lo hacías hacer tu en este momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, y no me interesa, pero estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos, solo besándonos, separándonos solo cuando el aire lo requería, besos cortos y largos, besos dulces y apasionados, creo que nuestros labios se pintaron de rojo, y no se en mí, pero en ti se veía adorable.

Cuando terminamos, degustando por última vez la dulce vainilla de tu boca, decidí hacer lo que debí primero, te confeso mis sentimiento, sentí mi rostro arder, naturalmente, esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que me confesé. Tu rostro se coloreo conmigo y luego me confesaste tu amor, ante mi asombro, ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Ahora éramos novios.

"_El oasis ha de ser cuidado con cautela, y escondido de todo aquel que lo desee_"

Al ser una pareja del tipo homosexual, aunque en realidad no estoy seguro de eso, solo quiero a Kuroko, no más, y el sentimiento es mutuo por él, pero éramos dos hombres, y aunque no tan raro el acepto guardarnos en secreto por mi padre, que no lo aceptaría.

Al día a día y en la cancha seriamos los mismos, pero en la soledad seríamos otros.

.

Al día nuevo despierto a la sed.

No puedo satisfacerme solo de besos, deseo consumirte, pero eso no está bien, no aun.

Cuando mi necesidad por ti es demasiada te llamo al salón de siempre donde volvemos a besarnos hasta dejar tus labios colorados.

Me acuesto en tus piernas mientras me acaricias el cabello. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sentí una paz igual a esta.

E intercambiamos palabras.

-Akashi-kun siempre es paciente sobre todo -me dices tranquilo e impasible- eso hace que todos crean que eres del tipo serio y diligente.

Esa es la conversación que siempre sostenemos, pero esta vez seré más específico.

Crees que tengo mucho control de mí mismo, pero solo me suprimo.

No deseo lastimarte

-Para mí, ganar es igual a respirar, igual al aire, pero tu existencia es aún más importante para mí, es como el agua al cuerpo.

-¿Agua? -puedo ver la duda en tus ojos, me reacomodo buscando tu mano.

-Sí, agua. El ganar tiene un diferente significado, sin eso me es imposible sobrevivir -tomo tu mano entre las mías, enredando mis dedos con los tuyos-. Pero el poder tocarte así satisface tanto mi cuerpo como mi alma.

-Entonces el estar así conmigo, ¿es como si Akashi-kun bebiera agua? -me preguntas con una sonrisa.

-Sí, exacto. Seis de siete partes del cuerpo son de agua, ¿verdad? Nunca obtengo suficiente agua de ti, eso me hace sentir sediento, como si muriese.

-Eso es mucho -me dices con diversión.

-Por supuesto que es mucho, después de todo Tetsuya es muy importante para mí -te llamo por tu nombre, enderezándome un poco, tomando tu cara con mis manos para volver a besarte- extremadamente importante -susurro en tus labios para luego besarte más apasionadamente, sintiéndote corresponderme.

Y para mi asombro me abrazas, susurrándome al oído.

-Para mí también Akashi-kun es una persona indispensable, así que no necesitas suprimir nada, lo que sea que desees lo haré -me dices muy seguro, haciéndome sonreír.

-Akashi-kun siempre está cuidando de mi -dices separándote un poco de mí, para ver nuestros rostros- así que esta agua es la respuesta a tu inquietud -veo como tus mejillas se sonrojan levemente- ¿no estas sediento?, ¿no necesitas agua? -me dices con una leve sonrisa y un brillo en tus ojos.

Sonrió agradeciéndote y abrazándote, realmente amo a Tetsuya.

Y luego de un momento muy corto de algunas palabras intercambiadas me reclamas mi "paciencia" y me dices con un adorable puchero besando un poco mis dedos que no soy el único que tiene un deseo por el otro.

Sonrió cortando el momento, por hoy, para ir a la práctica. Mientras nos paramos nos bromeamos un poco. Deseo poder saciarme de ti, pero hay que ser un poco más pacientes.

Pero pronto sin duda podre saciar mi sed en tu cuerpo Tetsuya, cuando al fin seas mío, pero porque Tetsuya es tan especial para mi necesitamos ir despacio.

"_La sed solo podrá ser saciada por ti, pero porque eres valioso es que debo ser cuidadoso."_

En verdad Tetsuya, tu eres mi paraíso personas y por eso, aun muriendo de sed ambos, gozare de esto lo más posible, aun si es lenta la espera, sin duda valdrá la pena.

**Termine (°^°)/**

**Espero les gustara el shot, hay partes del doujin que decidí poner ^^**

**Si desean leer el doujin ya está disponible en mi facebook. Mi face es: Ariasu Nightray por si desean leer luego el doujinshi.**

**En verdad muchas gracias por leer, déjenme algún review porfa ^^ eso me animaría mucho!**

**Ciao~ **


End file.
